


Teuthida Corvus

by FluffyTengu, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [4]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Japanese Mythology, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Beach Sex, Caretaking, Cloaca, Consentacles, Crying, Cunnilingus, Cunt Boy, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Furry, Genderqueer Character, Hand Jobs, Harpy, Healing Sex, Hermaphrodites, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Masturbation, Nervousness, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pheromones, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Shyness, Stranger Sex, Telepathy, Tengu, Tentacle Sex, Tumblr Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winged Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTengu/pseuds/FluffyTengu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Djaqen introduces himself to Tengu-ler, a nervous boy with bird (and female) traits... and greets him in the usual fashion.</p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Tengu-ler is an original character based on "The Lorax" fandom and Japanese myth.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Tengu-ler and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teuthida Corvus

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> FluffyTengu's Tumblr account is [Tengu-ler](http://tengu-ler.tumblr.com), and they roleplay Tengu there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Tengu-ler is an original character based on _The Lorax_ fandom and the Tengu of Japanese myth. Read about him at [Tengu-ler's Tumblr](http://tengu-ler.tumblr.com), and see what he looks like there.

Tengu had decided to wander out of his valley, flying for a good while and ending up on a beach with little to no people. He landed on a rock near the water to rest his tired winged arms. Seeing movement under the water, he thrust his bird-like foot out to catch what he thought was a fish.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen was in a particularly mischievous mood one day, patrolling the shoreline for someone new to play with, when he spotted an interesting sight. It was a lanky, pale boy with dark feathers and clawed limbs. Djaq’s telepathic senses identified the boy as a troubled soul. 

Pretty and troubled. Just Djaq’s type.

In a fit of rogueish whimsy, Djaq transformed into a small white cuttlefish and swam near. The boy took the lure, and though Djaq was snatched up into a talon, it was the boy who was caught. Djaq’s tentacles lengthened and lashed around the boy’s wrist, and he was lifted from the water when the boy tried to recoil.

  


* * *

  


He cawed as his ‘prey’ coiled its tentacles around his wrist, a little miffed. He sought to try and remove it with his other hand, probably a dumb move in his case. He did not question why there was a cuttlefish this close to the shoreline, as he didn't even know it was a cuttlefish, much less so a god.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen began to shift, pushing a human face fringed by snowy white hair out of the cuttlefish’s body, and he smirked at the boy, blinking piercing blue eyes at him. The tentacles that gripped the boy’s wrist became human fingers, and his transformation progressed until he posessed two arms, two legs, and all of the other parts of a normal boy, a naked boy, of about the same age as this creature appeared to be. With the addition of about a couple dozen short white tentacles writhing along the expanse of his back, from shoulders to waist.

The other boy stumbled, kicking away Djaq. He held tight to the boy’s wrist and fell flat on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hi," the sea god said mildly to the bird boy, with a gentle smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I’m the Djaqen. My friends call me Djaq. Are you a friend?"

  


* * *

  


He cawed in surprise, falling back with the other on top of him, blushing from the other male's nudeness and making something below the feathers between his legs get warm. 

"I- I think..? D- depends if you are..." 

  


* * *

  


"Sure, kid. I’m a friend," Djaq grinned, letting go of the bird boy’s wrist and straightening his back. He looked down the line of his slender, well-toned body, to the spot where he straddled the kid’s waist. He flicked his eyes back to the boy’s face, catching him looking between Djaq’s legs. In a split second, the kid raised his eyes back to Djaq’s, and he blushed. Djaq chuckled, and his nostrils flared as he inhaled the boy’s excited pheromones.

"Like what you see?" Djaq teased, gracefully rising to his feet. He bent and reached out to take one of the bird boy’s front claws and help him up. "You don’t have to answer that. But how about you tell me your name?"

  


* * *

  


He nodded a little anyway, letting the other help him up. 

"I- I'm Tengu." His blush was darker since he had been caught looking, Tengu knew when something or someone looked good,a nd djaq fit that bill well. 

  


* * *

  


"Nice to meet you, Tengu," Djaq said softly. Tengu nodded, and his eyes drifted away again.

"Hey," Djaq said suddenly, touching both sides of Tengu’s face. The bird boy flinched and trembled. "You’re shaking. Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help you. That’s what I do, I find people who need help, and I do my best to leave them better. You have a lot of anxiety, Tengu. I can take that way if you’ll let me. You can let go and do what you want to with me, it’s safe. Is there anything you would like to do? Perhaps to kiss me?"

  


* * *

  


He nodded and licked his lips a little when asked about the kiss bit, so he leaned up and kissed the other, slightly unbelieving he was actually doing this.

  


* * *

  


Djaq leaned into Tengu's kiss, tentatively slipping his tongue between the boy's lips, and flicking the tip of the other tongue. He sighed, inflamed by the contact. Thanks to a blessing he had recieved from a benevolent higher being aeons ago, Djaq's entire body was hypersensitive and reacted to touch like a cock. His tentacles began to lengthen and turn toward his partner, and the sex between his legs fattened subtly but still hung; heavier but not yet risen. His hands rose to lay on Tengu's shoulders, and he ran his fingertips over the bird boy's feathers. Djaq took a breath, nose still brushing against Tengu's nose.

"You can touch me, Tengu. Anywhere you want. Anywhere. My whole body yearns for you, and if you desire it in return you should show me," Djaq's whispering breath rebounded off Tengu's lips, warm and moist on their cheeks.

  


* * *

  


He begins to relax into everything, responding to the others probing tongue by having his own react and touch back. Tengu himself was only a fraction more sensitive than any normal being, his feathers so tied to his nerves that brushing over them makes him shiver at Djaq’s touches. 

He nodded to the suggestion, causing his nose to brush back against the sea god's. He retracted his claws- he'd bring them back out if asked- shyly and gently running his hands over the skin most in front of him, before spreading his touches. Shoulders and sides, he'd stop if there was any place he wasn't allowed to touch.

  


* * *

  


"There's nowhere you aren't allowed to touch, kid," Djaq chuckled against the bird boy's lips. Tengu's surprise was evident on his face, the boy was an open book. The Djaqen explained, "Sorry, Tengu. I'm a telepath. I try not to intrude, but you're what I call a broadcaster."

"But I'm not sure who's at more of a disadvantage... Your thoughts may be on display, but my body is all out in the open," Djaq commented, his hardening cock twitching. He tickled the feathers low on Tengu's belly with the tips of his fingers. "You hiding anything down there that you want to share?"

  


* * *

  


He soon nodded once he processed this information. This is the first telepath he's ever met, but he wonders in his ages if the other will be the last he'd ever meet? 

He blushed even more, though, at Djaq's comparison, and the tickling of the feathers on his lower body, causing him to let out a soft coo. He may have even nodded and mumbled a yes to the question asked to him.

  


* * *

  


Oh, this boy was shy. So shy. It was driving Djaq crazy. He could smell by the pheromones the boy was practically clouding the air with that he wanted to fuck, but apparently he needed some warming up. 

Djaq's fingers curled around the root of his cock, and he pushed down the shaft, sensuously slipping his foreskin over the head. Then he drew his hand back, pulling the skin down to fully expose the swollen pink head. A bead of precum formed at the slit, and the kid watched with wide eyes.

Emboldened, two of Djaq's tentacles lengthened, and brushed against each side of Tengu's waist crossing each other behind and returning to hover near Djaq's face. He held smoldering eye contact with the bird boy as he parted his own lips to welcome the bulbous head of one of the tentacles. He gave it a lick. 

"I've shown you mine, kid. How much more do you need to see before you show me yours?" he breathed against the flushed pink tip of the milk-white tentacle. Then it disappeared between his lips and he closed his eyes, sighing blissfully.

  


* * *

  


Tengu's eyes were glued to every motion, he even licked his own lips a bit at the sight. 

His feathers fluffed even more- it probably didn't help- spreading his pheromones even more than before. He made a low noise as the two tentacles stroked down his sides, moaning at the display occuring involving said tentacles. 

It didnt take much more of that before his tapered nine inch member slipped from its slit and from under the feathers covering said slit. His hands had halted, but began to rove once more.

  


* * *

  


"Whoah, kid! Very impressive," Djaq marvelled as Tengu's cock appeared. Djaq knelt down to look closer. His hands hovered around it as if it were a warming fire. Djaq's fingers twitched with anticipation.

"Mind if I suck it?" he grinned devilishly, casting his eyes up at the boy's pretty face.

  


* * *

  


He shook his head, indicating he didn't mind. He couldn't voice it as he was focusing a little more on keeping breathing.

There might have been a female scent coming from nearly the same source.

  


* * *

  


Djaq curled his fingers around the thick base of Tengu's cock, then licked the pointed tip. The boy let out a small whimper, and Djaq opened his mouth and drew it inside. The warm flesh rested heavy against his tongue, and he sucked gently. The tip tickled the back of his throat, and there was still a few inches left to go.

"Damn, kid! I didn't expect you to be so big. Lucky for you, I'm experienced," Djaq said when he came up for a breath, throwing Tengu a wink. Then he drove his face forward again, plunging the bird boy's long cock right down his throat. Djaq hummed, to give him an extra thrill.

Then Djaq smelled something, his nose buried in the kid's pubic feathers. He disgorged the cock again, surprised.

"Hey, kid? Are you more than a boy?" Djaq asked curiously, cupping the area under Tengu's cock with his hand. "What else have you got in here? How many holes?"

  


* * *

  


Tengu couldn't help the noises and slight cries that escaped him as Djaq began to lick and suck at his member, giving a slight squeal when he plunged down all the way and hummed around him, causing him to buck up. 

He almost whined when the other pulled off, making a questioning sound. He nodded when he felt the area under his own cock would feel a bit damp, growing even more so the more it was touched.

  


* * *

  


Two holes. Djaq was fascinated. Beneath the impressive cock, there was a female sex and an anus. The boy was also a girl. Djaq fondled inside the feathery cleft, finding it damp and getting wetter. He spread the juices over the tight little asshole, and encouraged by the excited sounds and gyrations of his playmate, Djaq gently sunk his thumb into the bird boy's pussy. Then his slicked-up index finger poked into the anus, and was rewarded with even louder noises. He licked and sucked at the cock and hooked his fingers into the holes, pinching the walls between and rolling his fingertips together across them.

When Djaq came up for breath again, he slipped his fingers free and raised them to his face. He looked up at the bird boy, boldly holding eye contact while he sucked one finger and then the other. Savoring Tengu's flavors. The priceless look on the kid's face sent him burying his nose into the cleft. He pushed the cock out of the way and rutted at the boy's fragrant, moist openings. Grinding with his nose, lips and tongue.

  


* * *

  


He whimpered and moaned a bit when both holes were found and played with, spreading his legs just a tiny bit farther from the feeling of it. The sensation of his own fluids being slathered over one of them was odd, but not unwelcome. What really got him crying out softly was the thumb going into him, followed by that finger. 

Naturally they stung a little but he soon got over that as he was suckled and the fingers played with the wall between the two holes. He almost groaned at the loss of them soon after, but the show before him was both surprising and arousing. 

If not for his current arousal, he gave a delighted yelp as the other buried his face between his legs and under his cock, making a small stream of noises at the way the other was utilizing his face.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen rooted in Tengu-ler's cloaca. Poking a finger into the bird-boy-girl's asshole, flicking his prostate with a hooking motion. While tonguing his pussy, long flat licks alternated with firm jabs into the velvety opening. Oh, the heady tastes and smells were driving him wild.

Djaq thought he might feel the nub like a clit at the base of the boy's cock, as his nose ground into that spot with the rocking motions of his head. He figured that the hermaphrodite's cock was an extention of what would have been a clit if he were an ordinary girl. If the kid was like a human, he would have an extra-sensitive spot at the tip of his cock, too. And so Djaq oozed a little bit of hagfish-like slime from the pores on the palms of his hand, and he curled his fingers around the base of the thick shaft. He slicked up the tapering prong, squeezing up, grazing softly on the way down, and then squeezing up again. He thumbed the slit on the upstrokes, and he was rewarded with a couple of drops of pre-cum.

Djaq stopped to breathe, holding Tengu-ler's cock still, feeling his pulse throb in the shaft. Djaq rested with his cheek pressed against the boy's feathery belly and spoke to his sex partner.

"Tengu, will you lay with me? I'd really enjoy fucking you. Would you like that? Do you like being penetrated? How do you feel about the tentacles? Would you rather have my cock? Do you have a preference for which hole I would use? Do you want me to take both? At once, or in turn?" Djaq laughed, rubbing the bird-boy's lower back and turning his eyes up at him. "You are very special! With so much to offer. Which of your bounty should I sample next, and how?"

  


* * *

  


He lightly jerked and twitched with every tease, motion, and pleasurable jab on everything below. Getting a small symphony of noises from the birdy ‘male’. Everything from human moans, groans and gasps; to twitters, chirps and warbles. 

It would be clear to anyone with thinking ability to see he hadn't had much sexual interaction, if any at all. Especially with his female half. He jerked especially when the other's nose ground repeatedly into his shaft, extending both the length and frequency of his moans and heightening them in pitch. It didn't help himself when he felt that slime on his length and the skillful motions that came with it. It was a surprise he hadn't cum yet from all of that. 

He nodded four times for the first four questions, shook his head about hole preference. Thinking a moment, he nodded to the at once part, then shrugged to the possibly rhetorical question.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen chuckled low in his throat. The kid wasn't very good at communicating, not by speech anyway. But that was okay. His body was responsive enough. Djaq would do as he pleased, and trust that he'd be able to tell if he was doing something unwanted.

Djaq came up for air, taking his mouth off he boy's female sex. He looked into Tengu-ler's bashful eyes for a moment, then heaved his body up to cover the feathered youngster. His lips nibbled at the boy's neck, eliciting gasps and giggles. His cock ground into a feathery thigh, with each roll of his hips. He had to get inside this kid, enough of the foreplay.

Djaq crawled further up, holding his face close, nose-to-nose with the twitchy Tengu-ler. The boy shied from eye contact, blushing. But his clawed fingers landed gently on the pale god's hips.

"You're ready now. I won't hurt you," Djaq soothed him, using the fingers of one hand to line his cock up against the boy's pussy. With one slow pump, he expressed a generous amount of lubricant, adding to the kid's natural juices and his own saliva. The folds of his sex were plump and wet, prepared for sex.

Djaq watched Tengu-ler's eyes as he lowered his hips, settling his weight and sinking deep into the boy's girl part. He hissed with pleasure, and the kid groaned, squeezing Djaq with his thighs. Djaq bottomed out inside him, and leaned down close once more. Their heavy breaths mingled, humidty moistening their faces.

"Oh, fuck... That's so good," Djaq whispered. "Is it good for you?" But the god didn't wait for a verbal answer, feeling the kid quiver and push against him. It was good for him. As one tentacle lubricated itself and inserted a tip into the boy's other opening, it expanded within to a large and plushy bulb, and it directly applied pressure to the bird-boy's prostate. Another tentacle wrapped around Tengu's tapered cock, and Djaq began to thrust in earnest.

  


* * *

  


He almost lamented the cease in pleasure, squirming lightly in place. He couldn't help the giggles and noises that escaped him, his neck was a sensitive spot all in its own rights. 

He also couldn't help but moan when he felt the other's cock grind into his thigh a few times. He blushed out of slight embarrassment at being in such close facial proximity to the other male, but did find himself a way to keep a purchase on him, careful of his claws, for now. He relaxed visibly when soothed, even releasing a small coo, as as the other lined himself up. 

Watching slightly with a little more interest The amount of ‘lubrication’ that came off the other with that one pump to himself. His breath hitched, moaning softly which rose a little in pitch as he was entered. His leg would kick like a dog if it werent for the position hes in. He held on a little tighter, trying not to let out too much noise at once, giving a wavy, moan filled sigh once the other bottomed inside him. Currently unable to mind the hot breath against his face, finding it pleasing, even. 

He nodded a tad weakly when asked, once more squirming lightly, but he jerked a tiny bit out of pleasure when he felt the tentacle; even more so when the end enlarged into an intimately familiar shape. Warbling his pleasure, toes splayed as he felt that direct pressure, unable to help slight,spasmodic clenches. Teeling the tentacle around his shaft lightly through that haze, but crying out in pleasure as Djaq began to really thrust into him.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen lost himself to ecstasy, squishing in and out of Tengu-ler's two openings, feeling both channels squeeze and pulse around his penetrating organs. Sleek feathers whispered against his sensitive skin, and he listened to the bird-boy's pleasing sounds.

Djaq's tentacle slipped and twisted on the kid's cock, and soon he was bucking against Djaq, spilling his seed between their bellies.

Djaq was getting close to climax himself, and he held Tengu's head with both hands. His thumbs caressed the boy's temples.

"How can I help you?" Djaq whispered. The boy squirmed, nervous about eye contact and how close their faces were together. Djaq received flashes from Tengu-ler's mind. Anxiety and fear. That was the illness that plagued him.

Djaq hugged the kid's face to his shoulder, cupping his head with his hands and rocking him comfortingly as his strokes in and out of the bird-boy grew slower and longer. With one last thrust, Djaq came.

Swept up in joy and pleasure, light exploded from his skin, swirling around their bodies, turning spirals around the boy's head and sinking in to his skull. Tengu's black hair floated and swayed like he was underwater, and Djaq's magic worked on his brain. Repairing pathways, adjusting his social and emotional centers, balancing his chemistry. It was tricky work, but the Djaqen had become an expert over the ages.

When Djaq's light dimmed and he pushed himself up on his hands, looking down into the boy's eyes, Tengu-ler's big warm orbs were pooled with tears, but he didn't shy away. When Djaq bent close and kissed his smiling lips, the kid did not blush. He hugged Djaq around the neck and kissed him back.

When Djaq rolled off of him and Tengu snuggled up to his side, they lay quietly for a few minutes, looking up at the sky.

"Don't be afraid anymore, kiddo," Djaq ruffled the boy's thick hair, smirking playfully. "You can do anything. If anybody gives you any shit, tell 'em I sent you."

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
